This invention relates to improvements in a clutch cover for use generally in the power transmission system of an automotive vehicle.
A clutch cover generally comprises a cover core, a pressure plate enclosed by the cover core, a diaphragm spring for urging the pressure plate, and a strap having one end securely fastened to the cover core by a rivet and another end securely fastened to the pressure plate by a rivet. The connection between the strap and pressure plate and the connection between the strap and cover core are located at positions decided by the direction of engine rotation. Specifically, in order to establish agreement between the direction in which the cover core pulls the pressure plate and the direction in which the engine rotates, the strap is fastened such that the connection between the strap and the cover core is located on the positive side with respect to the direction of engine rotation and such that the connection between the strap and the pressure plate is located on the negative side.